Mi motivación
by SumikoAIX
Summary: Tras un año de estar en el Equipo de béisbol de Seido, Furuya Satoru ha crecido mucho. Luego de su victoria contra Yakushi podrá ser más consciente sobre su posición en el equipo y sobre sus propias metas.
**Hola a todos
** Bueno, pues, extrañamente, esta historia no contiene yaoi ni nada. Aunque quizá para algunos pueda parecer shonen ai.

Sé que no debo ser la única, pero estoy MUY SENSIBLE aún ;_; El capítulo de ayer fue HERMOSO.  
Y no pude evitar hacer esto.

Está centralizado en Furuya. Solo intenté captar parte de lo que debe ser su perspectiva.

 **Diamond no Ace no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes. Son propiedad de Yuji Terajima.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Furuya Satoru había crecido mucho desde que había llegado a Seido.

Nunca tuvo muchos amigos, nunca compartió mucho con su familia. No tenía grandes aficiones, hasta que el béisbol llegó a su vida (gracias a su abuelo). Pero había un problema con ello: era un deporte de _equipo._ Aún así, estando solo en primaria, pensó que podría hacerlo si se esforzaba mucho. Le atraía particularmente la idea de estar en medio del diamante, siendo el pilar de la defensa.

El béisbol era un deporte muy interesante. Muy estratégico, y muy exigente: requería habilidades muy precisas para cada posición y una compenetración perfecta entre los miembros del equipo. Él no se llevaba muy bien con sus compañeros de clase, ni, en general, con los chicos de su edad. Pero de todos modos quiso intentarlo. Y entró al club de béisbol de su escuela.

Pero, tan como lo decía su instinto, no resultó como esperaba. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de verse de un modo que luego sería frecuente: de pie, con su manopla y la bola de béisbol, siendo rechazado una vez más por sus "compañeros". Si no estaban practicando, nadie estaba dispuesto a atrapar para él. Y aún así, en las mismas prácticas, se sentía insatisfecho con ello. Sus lanzamientos eran demasiado difíciles de atrapar para todos los cátchers del equipo, y finalmente, eran ellos mismos lo que lo hacían sentir tan decepcionado consigo mismo.

Solía pensar _"Me estoy esforzando ¿por qué eso está mal? ¿hay algún problema conmigo?"._ En ese momento, no podía comprender que él era demasiado bueno para su equipo y que, por eso mismo, no lograba conectar con ellos (su apatía también ayudaba a ello). Así que su paso por ese equipo de béisbol fue bastante efímero.

Faltando un año para entrar a la preparatoria, comenzó a observar diferentes partidos, diferentes escuelas, a informarse sobre el escenario del béisbol de preparatoria. Él no era consciente de que su más grande anhelo era disfrutar del deporte al máximo. Fue entonces como descubrió Seido. "Miyuki Kazuya" era reconocido como "un genio".

Luego de leer un artículo sobre él, lo decidió. Tenía una corazonada.

 _‒Me voy a Tokyo. Voy a Seido._

Al principio lo que fue más difícil para él fue acostumbrarse al clima. Hokkaido es muy frío en comparación a Tokyo. Pero pasaba a segundo plano en comparación a todo lo bueno que había encontrado en esa preparatoria.

Tenía compañeros. Compañeros de verdad, que estaban dispuestos a jugar con él, que confiaban en sus habilidades. Tanto, que incluso el entrenador pudo notarlo y le asignó la importante tarea de ser _la estrella. El ace._

Furuya se esforzaba, y mucho. Quería mejorar, quería ayudar al equipo a ganar. No quería dejar nunca el montículo. Pero nunca espero que la presencia de _otro_ intensificara sus emociones a tal nivel.

Sawamura Eijun no estaba dentro de sus planes. Nunca antes había tenido que "competir" por lanzar, por quedarse en el campo. Él era un caso especial. Si bien, cuando llegó al equipo, sentía celos de Tanba y Kawakami, con Sawamura sentía algo mucho más intenso. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que lo veía a él en el campo, su pecho quemaba.

 _Miedo._

Con el tiempo, con el pasar de los partidos, llegó a esa conclusión. Estaba aterrado de la posibilidad de ser superado por Sawamura. Por alguna razón, era al único de los pitchers al que veía como una amenaza. Tal vez por estar en su mismo grado.

Cuando lo conoció no esperaba mucho de él. _"Lanza muy mal"_. Fue su primera impresión, a pesar de que incluso así no lo subestimaba. Pero no fue hasta que lo vio lanzar en un partido que comprendió su error. Sawamura no era un mal lanzador, sino que, su especialidad eran los lanzamientos quebrados. Desde entonces sintió la presión que él ejercía.

No podía quedarse atrás. Debía avanzar, avanzar, y seguir avanzando. Y una vez que se convirtió en _el ace_ del equipo, debía defender su puesto. Y volver a avanzar.

Siempre tenía eso en mente. Pero todo fue horrorosamente claro cuando se lesionó. Luego del partido contra Oya.

Sawamura lanzó durante todo el partido, mientras él no podía hacer nada más que observarlo desde las bancas. Verlo de pie en el montículo, probando su talento, evolucionando, le hacía sentirse acorralado. Frustrado y aterrado.

 _"Siempre corro hacia adelante, tanto, que a veces olvido que él está justo detrás de mí"_

Y al mismo tiempo, lo hacía sentir deseoso de avanzar, de llegar más lejos.

Además de eso, también tenía que admitir que lo envidiaba. Para Sawamura era muy fácil relacionarse con todo el equipo. Con todos. Con cualquier persona. Hasta con el mismo entrenador. Siempre estaba rodeado de gente. Él mismo entre ellos.

En cambio, Furuya nunca estaba muy seguro de cómo comportarse con los demás.

Y como si fuera poco, había algo que Sawamura tenía y él no: _fuerza_.

Sawamura era una persona muy fuerte, muy valiente, muy apasionada. De vez en cuando se imaginaba en la situación contraria: Sawamura con el dorsal N°1 y él mismo con el N°18. ¿Podría animarlo y apoyarlo a pesar de ello? ¿Podría ser _su relevo_?

Claro que no. Él no quería cederle el montículo a nadie.

…seguro Sawamura tampoco. Y aún así, seguía ahí. Esforzándose día a día para superarlo.

Y era ahora, en este preciso momento, que rememoraba todo esto. Todo lo que le sucedía en el equipo de Seido. Todo lo que le sucedía con Sawamura.

‒Furuya. ‒llamó con voz grave, inusual en él. El aludido iba solo un par de escalones más arriba, pero se detuvo y volteó su rostro. ‒Antes me dijiste que te alegrabas de haber venido a esta escuela. ‒ Entonces volteó completamente, quedando frente a él. Sawamura sonreía.‒ Ahora yo siento lo mismo. ‒dijo con la vista gacha. ‒¡Voy a quitarte el dorsal del _ace_! ‒agregó desafiante, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, con ojos brillantes y ambiciosos.

Quedó sin aliento por un momento. _‹‹¿Qué es esto?››_ pensó mientras sentía una calidez demasiado intensa en su pecho. _‹‹No pudo lanzar en la última entrada, aunque lo había pedido. Lo cambiaron por mí y terminó animándome de todos modos…y aún así está lejos de rendirse. Esa no llega a ser una opción para él.››_

Sintió una sincera admiración por él. Ahora sabía que, a pesar de lo ruidoso que era, respetaba mucho a Sawamura. Estaba feliz de que lo considerara como un rival. Sintió ansias de ver qué sería lo próximo que haría. Con qué iba a sorprenderlo. Qué tendría que superar esta vez, para no quedarse atrás.

Sonrió apaciblemente, sintiéndose embargado por una emoción que no sabía cómo catalogar. "Motivación" era la palabra que llegaba a su mente.

‒No perderé.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por llegar hasta acá :)  
**  
Aprovecho de aclarar que, no odio a Furuya como personaje, es más, me gusta mucho, pienso que es muy noble! Pero cuando el fandom se queja de que "es más protagonista que Sawamura", estoy de ese lado, quejándme xDDD y aunque suene contradictorio, eso me gusta, porque hace que la historia sea diferente, y haya un mayor desarrollo de los personajes.  
Después del capítulo de la semana pasada vi que todos explotaban por eso, polémica porque Furuya terminó el juego y no Sawamura. Me quejo, pero me gusta. Creo que esa es mi postura (?).

Y tampoco se trata de crucificar a Furuya, si él es un amor. Es el resto el que le da tanta importancia, y es el resto el que menosprecia tanto a Sawamura. He dicho (?)

En fin. Tenía que decirlo, lo siento xD

Son libres de dejarme sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc.  
Lamento si hubo algún error.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
